gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Voodoo
Deluxe? The police don't refer to the Voodoo as a "Declasse Deluxe", they call it a "color Declasse Voodoo" and they also sometimes just call it a "color Deluxe". I've also noticed that besides them calling a Vigero a "color Declasse Vigero", they call it a "color Deluxe" as well. So could it be Deluxe is short for Declasse (like Chevy is short for Chevrolet) or something? Anyone notice this for other Declasse cars? --Thescarydude 00:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I have definetely heard the police refer to the Voodoo as a Declasse Deluxe. I am confident of that, but your theory is a possibility I suppose, but does it happen with any other cars? Hbriz 07:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've never heard the police call it a Declasse Deluxe, I've heard them just call it a Declasse and even a jalopy but never a Declasse Deluxe. Are you sure they aren't just saying a color that sounds like Declasse like black or dark something? By the way I was driving in a Willard Willard and I think the police called it a Deluxe, now I'm a little thrown off.--Thescarydude 23:03, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::I can confirm that the police scanner only says "Declasse Voodoo" or "Deluxe" and not "Declasse Deluxe." Deluxe seems to be a type of vehicle. The scanner will say the type of car if the police only get a glimpse of what car you are driving. If you keep on driving the same car, they will note what specific car you're driving.--'Spaceeinstein' 08:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I kind of figured that since they called quite a bit of the old cars I was driving delexues (I mistakenly heard it as jalop(y?)). I don't get why they call old cars deluxes though. --Thescarydude 11:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC ::::: I know that this question seems to have been answered already (and almost a year ago), but I just thought I would add my two-cents. I have never heard the cops call it a "Declasse Deluxe" and instead have just heard them refer to it as a "Declasse Voodoo" numerous times. JJPasadena 19:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::: ::: Traffic Is the Voodoo seen driving around anywhere in San Andreas? --Montybrady 09:58, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Yes. Yes it is. Usually in Vargos turf (they use it as a gang car.). --Chimpso 10:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks --Montybrady 10:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The Voodoo is also found in Grove Street territories (Gang Car). The Voodoo is obviously a 1960 chevy Bel Air from the slightly curved front end and an exact rear end NOT AN IMPALA Can the Voodoo also be considered a muscle car KebbBone (talk) 20:18, December 30, 2014 (UTC) The beater variant can be often found driving around or even parked in sandy shores.TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:54, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Even through it looks like a Bel Air but it shares the same headlight design as a 50s or 60s impalaTevanoRCMP (talk) 17:54, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Picture Change Does anybody think it would be better if the picture was changed to its "clean" appearence in GTA IV ? I know that the picture in the infobox should be fromt he most recent game, but in GTA V the only type of Voodoo is the dirty one. There should at least be that setup where there are two variations of the same vehicle, like on the Rat-Loader/ Rat-Truck page. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I agree, the GTAV Beater should be the secondary infobox image, the GTA IV clean version should be the main image. smurfy (coms) 22:57, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Test: Sweeet. Thanks! Mortsnarg (talk) 23:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) --Hunter(Talk/ ) 06:54, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Muscle Car? A long time ago, I was discussing with Sean about the Bobcat having the "Vans" category in its article, I disagreed with him because the Bobcat was not, is not and will never be a van, it is classified as a van but it's clearly a pickup truck... But let's talk about the Voodoo, it doesn't have the "Muscle Cars" category in the article because it is NOT a muscle car, saying that this car is a muscle car is like saying that the Cutter is a compact 2-door hatchback, so, anyone agrees with adding the "Muscle Cars" category to this article? (talk/ /blog) 13:19, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :If it's treated as such in game there's not much we can do about it. GTA Wiki should reflect what is in-game. 13:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::If this is agreed, we should say in the description: "Although it's a lowrider like the Peyote, the Voodoo is listed as a muscle car instead of a sports classic". (talk/ /blog) 14:15, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I think the reason it is a muscle car in game is because of its relatively loud V8 engine, and the fact that it possibly shares the chassis of a Picador (my opinion). (talk) | ( ) 16:00, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: Good point. It (possibly) shares the chassis with the Picador and its V8 engine can be compared to a Stallion, a reason for me to think it should be considered a Sports Classic it's because of its slow and smooth performance, it roughly handles like a Peyote. (talk/ /blog) 16:24, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: It seems to me that in this game, because of the missing 'lowrider' category (which this car would go in, along with the peyote and manana), it seems the Sports Classic and Muscle categories also contain low riders, making up for the missing possibility. I've noticed cars like the Buffalo, which is more of a muscle car (with its bulky front, large and loud V8 engine, etc) than a sport car. Sports classics are my favorite category of cars :) (talk) | ( ) 16:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Dunno what to say so I'll quote something that I would probably say. 16:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC) if you don't know what to say, DON'T '''say anything, what was the point in that. (talk) | ( ) 16:50, February 23, 2015 (UTC) 16:52, February 23, 2015 (UTC)}} LOL - Do you not see a point in this comment either... :) (talk) | ( ) 16:58, February 23, 2015 (UTC) You three, stop arguing right F-ing now. (talk/ /blog) 17:10, February 23, 2015 (UTC) LOL, i'm not arguing, i was just having a joke XD (talk) | ( ) 17:11, February 23, 2015 (UTC) There is no rule forbidding me from commenting whether I do or don't know what to say. So yeah, I can post where and when I want, whether I know or don't know what to say. :) 17:23, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I told you to stop arguing right now ¬_¬ whether someone begun with the argue or not, I don't wanna know, just stop, arguing is pointless. (talk/ /blog) 17:31, February 23, 2015 (UTC) LOL. I'm not arguing, I'm just joking too :p 17:35, February 23, 2015 (UTC) If I would be arguing/fighting/war/whatever I would actually be banned by now. See Andre, we're both just joking around :P (talk) | ( ) 17:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Rain. I too got confused with the Bobcat and Bison classed as vans. However @Andre, some trucks such as the Steed are classed as vans instead of trucks because they are delivery vans. Just letting you know. ( ) 17:38, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 @Wildbrick142 LMFAOOO xD at the small text. That's hilarious! ( ) 17:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Not joking lol. It's not that easy to piss me off (it's almost impossible) but once someone does... yeah, REALLY bad things happen. Though I sometimes do get a bit too angry but it's usually something that doesn't even warrant a ban. 18:03, February 23, 2015 (UTC) It is a lowrider actually. I agree with Rain that we should categorize it according to what it was considered in game. It was considered a lowrider in GTA SA. I don't know about other games. Hunter(Talk/ ) 17:41, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Even though the game classify's the Buffalo as a sports car in fact it should not be classified as a sports car as the buffalo is based off the dodge charger which is a muscle car manufactured by Dodge.--TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:43, February 23, 2015 (UTC) : Vehicle classes are really confusing, we see now that the Voodoo, the Buffalo, the Steed, the Bison and the Bobcat are wrongly classified cars :p (talk/ /blog) 17:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Andre. I normally see photos of cars to see what is its type rather than reading.Hunter(Talk/ ) 17:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC) yep they are one of the few cars in GTA that are wrongly classified :: nothing we can do about that unfortunately, we still have to class them as what they are classed as in-game :) (talk) | ( ) 17:51, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :: Similar situation to the Musket, it's classified as a shotgun but it's far more similar to a rifle (even though it's not and will never be a rifle) (talk/ /blog) 17:53, February 23, 2015 (UTC) OK. It is a lowrider in GTA SA. I think we should create a new category "lowrider".Hunter(Talk/ ) 17:55, February 23, 2015 (UTC) : There is a category for lowriders already. (talk/ /blog) 18:01, February 23, 2015 (UTC) The musket is a gunclass of its own, its closer to a Rifle, but its in a class of its own. Anyway, lets not go off topic :) (talk) | ( ) 18:03, February 23, 2015 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/Category:Vans Check this category for even more wrong categorized vehicles. Some trucks should share both the vans and trucks category, but I never understood why big trucks were classed as vans. And I agree, The Voodoo is no doubt a lowrider. ( ) 18:08, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Then let's put it in the lowrider category.Hunter(Talk/ ) 18:10, February 23, 2015 (UTC) But to bad we cant as the game classify's it as a muscle car it may have been classified as a lowrider in SA but the game no longer classifies it as a lowrider we have to go by what the game classifies it as and that is a muscle car.--TevanoRCMP (talk) 18:23, February 23, 2015 (UTC) @Smashbro8 look at Category:Sports Cars , it shares both super cars and super cars, even some sedans! Lol, these need to be sorted to in-game categories. (talk) | ( ) 18:26, February 23, 2015 (UTC) GTA SA is a game which CLASSIFIES the Voodoo as a lowrider. Also Monk, those categories should be divided in to Supercars and Sports car.Hunter(Talk/ ) 18:28, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes, i have made the super car category, i just need to separate sports from super. (talk) | ( ) 18:31, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes i know that it is really a lowrider again its one of those cars the game misclassifies as a muscle car--TevanoRCMP (talk) 18:37, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay now that is wrong entirely. Sports and super cars are two different vehicles. ( ) 18:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes, don't worry, i have sorted the sports cars from the super cars, however, i left things like the Cheetah and Bullet in Sport cars as well as super cars, since they are more of sporty cars in the 3D Universe, do you agree, or shall i spilt them as well? (talk) | ( ) 18:44, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh.. I removed sports cars category from Cheetah, but have added it back now. Now about voodoo. Should it be classified as a lowrider?Hunter(Talk/ ) 18:57, February 23, 2015 (UTC) i know the infernus is a super car as it is based off the lamboghini which is a super car--TevanoRCMP (talk) 18:53, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Trevano, I noticed you erased my edit. Please take care of edit conflicts next time.Hunter(Talk/ ) 18:57, February 23, 2015 (UTC) i did not mean to get rid of it i think it happened when we were all trying to post at the same time--TevanoRCMP (talk) 18:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC) The Infernus maybe a super car in GTA V and IV, but it is a sporty car in the 3D Universe, therefore we keep the category, i will make a poll about this, don't worry (talk) | ( ) 19:02, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok--TevanoRCMP (talk) 19:03, February 23, 2015 (UTC) See Category talk:Vehicle Types for the poll about vehicle classes. (talk) | ( ) 19:10, February 23, 2015 (UTC) As stated on the other talk, we do NOT have a choice here. If the game designer has put something in the game, we as wikians must reflect that. Opinion does not come into it. If it is in the game, we have to document it as it is designed, whether we agree with it or not. Otherwise we are not a wiki, we are just a glorified a fan-site. By all means, add additional "user-defined" categories but under no circumstances should a game-defined category be removed. smurfy (coms) 23:44, February 23, 2015 (UTC) It is a muscle car in real life and in game. As Sean says, we must reflect what the game says, not what suits what we may or may not think. Leo68 (talk) 00:38, February 24, 2015 (UTC) It can be a muscle car in other games but in GTA SA, the developers designed it to be a lowrider. A proof of it is that you can take part in the lowrider race with it.So it should have both muscle and lowrider category.Hunter(Talk/ ) 06:54, February 24, 2015 (UTC) : @ Myth Hunter - '''yes, as stated clearly on the category talk page here, multiple categories can apply to a single model, particularly for multi-generation evolution. smurfy (coms) 07:18, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Voodoo interior from IGG Pt1 Does anyone have the image of the Voodoo after the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update? 05:41, September 12, 2015 (UTC)